


Restless

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Personality Swap, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Soufflé can't sleep, so Opera Cake tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/gifts).



It's late at night, a time he'd usually spend singing. Somewhere, a clock chimes 11pm. The stars shine far above in the pitch black sky, a full moon's light pouring in through the open window.

A perfectly peaceful moment to rehearse, except for the soul laying his head in his lap. Opera Cake glances down towards the usually timid soul, humming as he trails one hand through his hair. The sleeping soul murmurs, but doesn't wake up. His dolls are tucked in nearby, also fast asleep. What a beautiful scene, the brunette muses to himself. Perhaps he could write something about it later, he muses to himself. 

His thoughts are interrupted as Soufflé suddenly curls in on himself, shuddering and mumbling something unintelligible. At first, it's too quiet to really be heard, but the panicked yet sleepy voice gets steadily louder. Opera Cake quickly tries to wake him up entirely, usually blank face full of concern.

"Soufflé... Soufflé, it is okay. What is wrong?" He asks softly, letting the taller soul fully sit in his lap. Tears stream down from the other's light red eyes, shimmering in the gentle light from outside.

"I... It was that dream again... Oh, Opelia... I'm truly useless. I couldn't- couldn't even save..." He begins sobbing, clinging to the singer as though he was afraid the other would disappear if he didn't. The dolls cling to him as well, trying to console him in their own way.

"Hey, you are not useless. I do not know what happened, but please believe me when I say it was not your fault." He murmurs gently, rubbing his back in small circles.

It could almost be considered a trick of the light, but Soufflé's hair is definitely silver now. His outfit has changed entirely as well– dark reds and purples as opposed to Soufflé's usual soft creams and orange colors. He doesn't have his usual smirk on his face, instead he looks concerned.

"Sorry to interrupt. That memory... Is a bit too much for him to handle. So I'm taking over for now." The soul explains, dark red eyes glancing away. "The memory hurts me too, but it's better for me to handle it than him. Heh, how many times have I said that now?"

Opera Cake's cold gaze softens as he slowly rubs his back, trailing his other hand through his soft silver hair. The mirror soul shivers lightly, still not used to such a gentle touch."It will be okay. I promise."

"I trust you, Opera. He does too, so take care of both of us, okay? I hope that isn't too much to ask." Mirror whispers, looking up at him with a surprisingly gentle expression on his face.

"It is never too much to ask. You both mean the world to me, so I will gladly take care of both of you in any way possible." The singer replies, cupping Mirror's face in his hands and kissing him gently. The silver-haired soul jumps a little, a soft gasp escaping him before he hesitantly kisses back, seeming almost afraid.

"Heh, thank you, Opera. I'm not sure about him, but you've definitely helped me feel better. I really appreciate it." He smiles lightly, cheeks a faint pink. He yawns slightly and chuckles. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'll let him take over again, okay?"

With a nod from the brunette, Mirror closes his eyes as Soufflé takes over again. His face immediately goes red as he notices just how close the two are now. "A-Ah?! I'm sorry– did... Did anything happen? I know you aren't exactly fond of being so close to others, so- I mean- If you're okay with it... I'd like to stay here... Of course, if you're uncomfortable, that's okay, I'll back off! I-"

"Soufflé. It is fine." The singer mutters, leaning forward to close the gap between them with a gentle kiss. The timid soul's eyes widen and after taking a moment to process what exactly was going on, he kisses back.

"Thank you, Opelia. I feel a lot better now. Come on, let's try and get some sleep. I don't want you to strain your voice over me." Soufflé adds, shifting so he's laying down again. He tugs Opera Cake's sleeve, making the brunette chuckle quietly as he lays down as well, letting Soufflé snuggle close to him.

"Thank you again, Opelia."  
"No problem, Soufflé. Try and get some sleep now, okay?"  
"Mhm! You too, alright?"  
"Of course. I love you."  
"Hehe~ I love you too~" Soufflé grins as he slowly drifts asleep, clinging to his boyfriend. Opera Cake smiles, placing a kiss to the top of his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
